Sleeping bags are well-known and used for outdoor recreation as well as for required outdoor sleeping in many situations. Unfortunately, in many situations, the ground on which the sleeping bag must rest is often damp, wet and may even become muddy either initially or overnight. Not only does this significantly dirty the sleeping bag but most importantly, moisture will seep into the bag and affect the insulation in the sleeping bag and the comfort of the occupant. In other situations, the user may place a sleeping pad on the ground on top of which the sleeping bag is placed. Although this may prevent the sleeping bag from becoming dirty and may perhaps prevent moisture from reaching the user, the sleeping pad now becomes dirtied and must deal with all the moisture from the bottom.
Accordingly, what is needed is a sleeping bag/sleeping pad enclosure which has a waterproof tub (bottom and side wall regions) as well as a slot or opening into which a sleeping pad may be inserted, in order to keep the sleeping pad and sleeping bag clean and prevent moisture from reaching the user.